


Another Boring Briefing

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's imagination runs away with her during a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Boring Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of Isis Award 2008 (Sam/Malek)

Sam glanced at Malek as he entered the briefing room and couldn't help licking her lips. Why, oh why, was the sight of him dressed in a perfectly ordinary black T-shirt and green BDU pants guaranteed to make her pulse leap and her mouth turn dry and her fingers itch with the need to rip it off his body?

 

She hadn't had that reaction to his tidy brown Tok'ra uniform when they'd met two years ago. Of course, she hadn't been sleeping with him back then, which might have something to do with it. But now she was, and an outfit she had seen everyone else wearing day in, day out, was suddenly transformed. The outfit wasn't even tight -- a little snug in the shoulders, but that was all. It didn't matter. Just the sight of his bare forearms, or the shadow of his collarbone was enough to remind her of what lay beneath.

 

He sat down beside her, and his hand brushed hers as he pulled his chair to the table and closer to hers. The touch was light, but it sparked all across her skin.

Daniel started to talk, but the words went in one ear and out the other when Malek was so near. Under the table their legs touched and she pressed her knee into him. He pressed back, and the warmth, even through the layers of cloth, made her remember other warmth when there hadn't been any cloth in the way.

 

She knew she should listen. Daniel was talking about tomorrow's mission. Malek certainly was paying attention. Aside from his knee touching hers, he appeared to be listening to Daniel, taking a few notes, and even interjecting a comment or two.

 

 

But what if he wasn't? What if she could distract him?

 

 

What if they were both weren't quite so diligent and dutiful?

 

 

She set her pen down and folded her hands in her lap, looking toward Daniel intently, as though she was listening to every word. But in her mind she was doing something else entirely...

Her hand slowly crept to the side, beneath the arms of the chairs and rested on Malek's thigh. The muscles tensed beneath her touch, growing taut.

Luckily everyone seemed fixated on Daniel's presentation, whatever it was about. Something about oh-so-fascinating ruins. Her fingers edged inward and she heard his breath catch, and he coughed once to cover it. But she noticed that he shifted in his seat, parting his legs a little more in welcome. She was inwardly gleeful and mischievous, as her fingers caressed back from his knee. He sat perfectly still, not betraying any visible reaction, except the twitch in his leg muscles when she teased him by going back to his knee, instead of what he expected. She began to trail her fingers backward again. All this slow torturous teasing was probably affecting her more than it was him- she was barely able to keep her breathing steady and calm, while an inner excitement and heat was blooming within her.

God, would this briefing ever end? Why had she decided that she and Malek needed to go to this one in the first place? She could be taking his shirt off, unbuckling his belt, pulling off his pants, and yanking him onto the bed right now. Or she could be tracing beads of water as they ran down his body in the shower, in the slow, sensual appreciation of every muscular curve.

Instead, she was stuck here, in this briefing from hell, with clothes and other people blocking her from what she wanted. She had only one hand with five fingers, and an insatiable desire to make him squirm as much as she could. Which was fun, if not all that satisfying.

It was really unfair, how he could keep that calm Tok'ra poker face, despite her fingertips lingering closer and closer…. So she turned her hand, just a little, to lay right over his zipper.

The ballpoint pen snapped in two as his hand suddenly tightened to a fist.

She yanked her hand back, as everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said to the others in a level voice, setting down the two pieces carefully. "I was thinking of something else."

She inwardly smirked. Thinking of something else, all right. He was thinking the same thing she was, going by the fullness she'd felt under her fingers. He was nowhere near as calm and unaffected as he looked.

"Should I continue?" Daniel asked.

No, please, she wished silently, let me go make mad, passionate love to my Tok'ra mate. But she nodded and forced a bit of a smile when Daniel looked her direction.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying -- " Daniel kept going. She caught something about Ancients, or maybe it was just plain old ancient, but then she felt a hand on her leg and she suddenly couldn't care less what Daniel was saying.

Malek caressed her leg, pulling back the hem of her skirt slowly to bare her thighs. His fingers pushed between her legs, brushing the thin silk of her panties. She straightened abruptly, mouth opening in an involuntary gasp. No fair. He wasn't teasing at all.

She wanted him _so_ much. She was so ready. So willing. And so unable to do anything about it beyond sit there and pretend he wasn't trying to drive her insane, with the cloth layers between his talented fingers and her need.

But he didn't accept the barrier, sliding up her hip to find the upper band of her underwear and hooking a finger around it, to pull it down. She only had to lift her hips a little and the cloth was sliding over her knees and down to the floor.

His hand returned to her knee and fingers slid across her inner thigh. She slouched back in her chair and opened her legs wide to the light touch, aware that if any of the others dropped his pencil on the floor he would have quite a view as he went to pick it up. But the danger was half the excitement, knowing that at any moment they might be caught. She shuddered at the sudden awareness of exposure and vulnerability.

His hand cupped her between the legs, for a moment just cradling her gently like a precious ripe fruit in the palm of his hand. There was love in his touch, but also ownership, as a statement that this belonged to him. Sam was willing to let him, especially when one fingertip slowly opened the fruit at the seam, freeing the juices.

He dipped into the pool with two fingers, once and again, a little deeper each time and then caressing the slick skin that welcomed his touch.

Now she was the one squirming. She couldn't help moving her hips convulsively, trying to get the pressure where she wanted it most.

And then finally he did. He moved forward to find the tender, swollen center of her pleasure and brushed dripping fingers across it. She jerked, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Someone was gonna notice. Someone had to see that her left hand was clutching the edge of the table like a lifeline, holding herself in place. Daniel was going to turn around from the white board and see that she was having trouble breathing evenly, or O'Neill would glance her way and see her shudder, which she had to do to release some of the tension building up inside. In fact, she wouldn't put it past Teal'c to have already realized what was going on across from him, though his attention seemed totally focused on Daniel.

She shouldn't be doing this. But good God, it was exciting to be sitting there in full view of everyone, while Malek touched her like this. It was naughty. So, so naughty. But also so good.

Maybe, once the briefing was over, she could lower the blast shield over the window to the gate room, lock the doors, and put the shade down between the general's office and the room, take her mate's shirt off, pull down his zipper and her pants, and straddle his chair.

But until then she had to endure in silence, not drawing attention, as he teased and touched her, trying to make her lose control.

He was rubbing her now, small little rhythmic motions that set a wave of electric tingling across her whole body. Oh God, this was so maddening. Her breathing became erratic, as the pleasure welled up within her, yet winding tighter and smaller and hotter in her lower belly.

She glanced at him, unable to stop herself. He seemed to be looking past her, in Daniel's direction. But he was smirking, ever so slighty. He was pleased with himslf, how well he could play her. But she knew his weaknesses too. She licked her lips, slowly and deliberately, and the smirk vanished. His hand paused in its movement, trembling very slightly, and then two fingers plunged inside her.

She gasped. "Oh!" Malek's hand stayed there, even as the rest of the team looked at her. She was intensely aware of his fingers straining into her, stroking her deeply, and she struggled not to show any of it on her face. She had to clear her throat and reach for her water glass. "Something in my... um, throat."

"You sure, Carter?" O'Neill asked. "You look a little, I don't know, feverish."

Oh,yes, she was feverish. Feverish with the need to be gone from this place and someplace where she and Malek could get naked as quickly as humanly and Tok'ra-ly possible and finish what they'd started.

But she said, like a proper Air Force officer should, "I'm fine, sir."

However, a proper officer shouldn't let her boyfriend put his hand between her legs and try to make her orgasm at a briefing, and she couldn't find the strength to make him stop. And a proper officer definitely shouldn't look at that man and realize with a rush of utter lust that his other hand was in his lap, touching himself in the same way he was touching her.

She scribbled on her notepad suddenly, urgently, and then angled it, so Malek could see what she'd written: "You are making me crazy. I want you. Now."

He took his hand away from himself to snatch her pen and write on his own pad, "If I put my mouth where I'm touching you, will you come for me?"

The suggestion and the memories it brought to mind were almost enough. Her legs clamped shut around his hand, her hips rising from the chair. Her whole body stiffened up to keep from throwing back her head, and she bit her inner lip hard, to prevent any noise. But she couldn't help closing her eyes as the wave of fire welled up, surging up her spine and out to her fingers and toes.

Oh hell, he was going to make her do it right here. Right now.

"Carter?"

O'Neill's voice broke into her reverie, the tone of irritation enough to tell her he had called her name at least once already. She blinked, realizing that Malek was sitting in his chair beside her, keeping his hands to himself. She wasn't wearing her Class A skirt, just BDU's with pants. None of that had happened. But her breathing was erratic, and she was very definitely wet.

Wow, it had been a long time since she'd had a daydream so stimulating. And it had definitely been a _very_ long time since she'd had one so involving that she'd actually lost track of reality for the fantasy.

She blushed. "Sorry, sir. I, uh, drifted off for a bit."

"We're almost done," he promised her, "if you can pay attention just a little bit longer."

The rest was sheer torture, as she forced herself to pay attention, yanking her thoughts back whenever they strayed. But finally the briefing ended and her friends went off. Malek lingered behind with her, as she gathered up the MALP reports into her folder.

"What were you imagining?" he asked in a low voice, handing her the last printout. "You looked … flushed."

She looked at him, debating what to say. But they had no secrets between them, and she had the sudden idea that she could use this particular fantasy to her advantage in real life. "Aroused," she said finally. "That's the word you're looking for."

"Oh?" his voice was level but his eyes flared with sudden interest. "Aroused by what?"

She smiled, knowing she had him. "We were in a briefing a lot like this one, in this very room, but you had your hand under my skirt."

"I did?" There was definite gleam in his eyes now. "Was I touching you?"

Nodding, she couldn't find her voice for a moment, remembering how and where she'd been fantasizing his touch. "Oh yes. Nobody noticed, but it was… good. Really good."

He stepped closer, and his hand slid around her waist to hold her close. He murmured, "It couldn't have been that good, if nobody noticed what I was doing. Maybe I should demonstrate my full capabilities?"

"Maybe you should," she replied, half in challenge, half demand.

Taking her by surprise, he scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp with surprise. But she didn't struggle, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her and being so close to his body.

"It seems I must remind my mate of reality," he muttered. But his lips were warm and loving as he bent his head to steal a kiss. "I have been wanting to do that since I entered the room," he murmured more seriously.

"Me, too," she agreed, gazing into his face, desire banked to one side for something not as hot, but more warming to the soul. She put a hand up to touch his cheek and trace his lips, before pulling him to her for another, longer kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you, Samantha Carter," he answered, then smiled down into her face. "I would not wish to offend delicate Tau'ri sensibilities by making love to you on this table, though I am sorely tempted," he declared, only half-kidding, as he began to carry her from the room. "So I think we should return to our quarters."

"Okay. Race you!" She squirmed free of his arms, dropping herself to the floor. She grinned at him and sprinted down the corridor, shouting back over her shoulder gleefully, "Last one there has to keep his clothes on!"

She suspected that he let her win, but in losing, he won too, since her briefing room fantasy was only the beginning.


End file.
